The Bear
The Bear (or simply known as "Bear") was the main antagonist of the series. He was an intelligent, foul-mouthed, perverted, rude, despicable teddy bear. The Bear originated from Bo' Selecta!. He then went on to have his own show called A Bear's Tail, which came from the Christmas pilot. Since the end of A Bear's Tail, the Bear had featured in Bo' in the USA. The Bear's only best friend was Steven the Squirrel (whom he treats with contempt). Steven always has something rude to say. It's never clear what Steven says, because he squeaks, but the Bear usually translates it and explains what rude thing he said. The Bear usually insults Steven (such as "knobjocky"), and even tells Steven to fuck off. However, in Bo' in the USA, the Bear's new best friend is Verne Troyer. The Bear had brown fur with a white underbelly, buckteeth, and huge feet. The Bear wore black glasses. The Bear often flirts with women, who guest-star on the show. In an episode of Bo' Selecta!, it was revealed that he used to have a problem that made him shout out bad words at anyone. He has, however, broke the habit by thinking of women to take his mind off of it. After fantasizing about women, his "tail" (his penis) will pop out. He gets it to "go away" by saying, "Christine Hamilton." 3 times (as shown in an episode, in which Christine Hamilton herself guest-starred in). However, the Bear had to say it in his mind. The Bear . He was played by Leigh Francis. Friends and Family The Bear usually talks about his parents, who left him behind and went to Alaska. They did appear in an episode of A Bear's Tail and wanted him back. They soon saw how well he was getting on in his new home and let him stay. The only other relative is the Bear's uncle, who is a dancing bear. The Bear stated that he was chained up by his nose and once tried to escape and ripped half his nose off and had to have it stitched up. Bedtime with the Bear For the first series of Bo' Selecta!, the Bear had a talk show in his treehouse on Hampstead Heath called Bedtime with the Bear, which featured women, who he would ask rude questions to. The format changed slightly for series 2, which featured him still hosting a talk show, but with one difference: A bedtime story. Bedtime stories feature the Bear spotting something rude that the guests are doing to the guest's surprise. This usually gives him an erection. As of series 3 of Bo' Selecta!, the Bear had his own part on Avid Merrion's talk show. He would speak to guests as usual in the same dirty manner, except it featured him on an actual talk show set. A Bear's Tail In his own spin-off series, the Bear was adopted by the Hennersons after they accidentally ran him over in their car at Christmas. Helen Hennerson, the mother, adores the Bear. However, Richard Hennerson, the father, hated the Bear after he thought that the Bear was stealing his wife. Lillian Hennerson, the stroppy teenaged daughter, argues with the Bear. The series only lasted for one year, as Leigh Francis decided to bring back Bo' Selecta!, but in America. Bo' in the USA Leigh Francis brought Bo' Selecta! back as "Bo'" in the United States of America, in which it featured the whole series in America, instead of Britain. The Bear (and many other celebrities) is staying at the Merrion Hotel. Trivia *It was revealed in one episode that the Bear "absolutely blooming" hates Christmas (although he does love the Christmas telling). *In one of the Bo' Selecta! episodes, when the Bear was trying to hug his love interest, his face went down, making part of his neck showing behind him in the hole in his chair.